Kiasyd
The Kiasyd are a bloodline of the Lasombra founded after a mysterious "accident" involving the Lasombra Marconious of Strasbourg. The "accident", involving faeries and the blood of "Zeernobooch, a god of the underworld", resulted in Marconius gaining several feet in height, turning chalky white and developing large, elongated black eyes. The Kiasyd are a very sedate clan, noted primarily for their fascination with ancient lore, their solitude, their impeccably good manners, and the fact that they look like 8 foot tall space aliens. Kiasyd are also in some way connected with changelings; they are vulnerable to cold iron and have an inherent understanding of fae tricks. Their Mytherceria Discipline gives them the ability to modify reality in ways not unlike the fae. The Kiasyd are nominally aligned with the Sabbat, although this has more to do with ancestry than anything else; the Kiasyd don't involve themselves in sect affairs and their temperament isn't well suited to the sect. History The Kiasyd trace their lineage to a vampire named Marconius who had himself infused with fae blood. For this reason, Marconius, and those embraced by him and his followers, are often thought to be a combination of vampire and fae. Because of a long-standing love-hate relationship with the Lasombra, Kiasyd are most often associated with the Sabbat. This is not always the case, however. The bloodline's members are exceptionally tall and heights of over seven feet are not unusual. Their odd appearance includes chalk-white skin which seems to glow blue in the moonlight, and solid black eyes. This strange visual impression may account for the clan nickname "Weirdlings." Their symbol is a moth marked with a death's head. The bloodline's clan discipline is Mytherceria, which encompasses a heightened talent for acquiring arcane knowledge. The discipline also makes them experts at creating and solving riddles. Not too surprisingly, librarians, museum curators, and students are among those most frequently embraced by the Kiasyd. Dark Ages Victorian Age As an age of learning, this period was to Kiasyd like water is to a fish. Though they made little contribution to Vampire Society as a whole, they must have considered this time as the epitome of what the world should be. Final Nights Kiasyd trudged their way through the years as they have since they began, collecting knowledge for whatever reason drives them. Organization Kiasyd are solitary and at times, perhaps, a bit territorial. If one were to find more than a single Kiasyd in a city, it is either a Sire and their Childe, or a very brief visit from a colleague. Culture Kiasyd culture is polite, formal and a bit Victorian. If one were to imagine a group of well learned individuals in over-stuffed leather chairs conversing in a gentlemen-ly fashion, you'd have a perfect idea on how the act to one another. Every 50 years, the bloodline gathers to discuss new lores and mysteries. Embraces The Kiasyd tend to embrace polite, well-learned individuals. Librarians and educators are obvious choices, though only the best and brightest would interest the Kiasyd. Version Differences In Second Edition, the Kiasyd possessed Necromancy instead of Dominate as an In-Clan Discipline. Category: Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Glossary Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary